


Our first fuck

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Anal, Begging, Blowjobs, First Time Together, Kissing, L-Bomb, M/M, Msub, Teasing, m4m - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: You've been dating your boyfriend for some time now. While neither of you are virgins you haven't had sex yet... Until tonight.
Kudos: 2





	Our first fuck

[happy] i had fun on our date tonight.

kinda hard to believe we've been seeing each other for months now.

[laughing]

yes, I loved it!

I'm glad you liked what I got you too.

it's funny though.

[amused] we both swore up and down we wouldn't get each other anything but we did anyways.

how you managed to find those photos I'll never know.

pretty cool seeing them in a larger size babe.

we'll have to pick a frame to put them in at some point.

hm?

[chuckling]

oh yeah.

you picked a great place to eat, babe.

I've wanted to go there awhile now and they've gotten fantastic reviews.

Well, it doesn't hurt that they have (food type) which is my favorite.

so fucking glad we're almost to your place though.

why?

[mischievously] oh... no reason.

hey hey [laughing] stop trying to tickle me while I'm driving.

you'll stop if I tell you why?

[teasing] I dunno babe...

[startled sound]

alright [laughing]

i... uh... brought an overnight bag.

[flustered] y-yes... this is my way of telling you I'm ready.

we've been together a while now and I know we've both wanted to take things slow.

I've noticed the looks you've been giving me lately and I realized I'm ready to take this next step with you.

[nervous laugh] yeah it figures I'd tell you right before we get to your place.

[door opening]

[pause as if entering]

[door closing]

uh... sweetheart?

[thudding sound as you've been pushed against the door]

[gentle kiss]

[softly] fuck.

[firmer kiss]

[moan]

[more insistent kissing]

[whimpery] babe?

[moaning]

[whine] please... [moan] you know [whimper] what kissing my neck [gasp] does to me.

c-can we please [moan] move this [whimper] to your bedroom? [gasp]

[a bit breathless] l-lead the way.

[foot steps]

[door opening]

[foot steps]

[flustered] shy? n-no I just feel a little exposed is all.

[more flustered] stop looking at me like that.

what do you mean what look?

you're just standing there smirking at me and i- [kissing]

[moan]

[dazed/flustered] w-wait just a minute there mister.

so... sit your ass down so I can taste you.

[unzipping sound]

[amazed] o-hh...

god, no sweetheart!

let me just [rustling sounds] pull these down.

I've only felt it through your pants but fuck...

baby I *need* a taste.

[licking sounds]

fuck.

[sucking/licking sounds]

you taste so *fucking* good sweetheart.

hm? what?

you want... to take care... of me?

but i-

[sighing]

a-alright babe...

[shuffling sounds]

[shy] it was easier to look at you when your eyes were shut.

[flustered] you know I have a hard time saying no when you look at me like that. 

o-hh... your hands feel so warm against my thighs.

[soft moaning]

that feels so good sweetheart.

[soft gasp] oh... fuck.

please... babe... I *need* more.

[unzipping sound]

[gasp/moan]

t-that's not fair... [moaning] 

you know what I'm talking about... [moaning] t-teasing me with your fingertips...

[groaning]

fffuck babe *please*... [moaning/gasping]

[moaning]

please... *touch* me...

[groan that turns into a gasp]

OH. *FUCK*. [moan]

[moaning]

your mouth *feels* [groaning] so fucking *warm* [gasping] and *wet*.

s-shit... babe... *please*... [moaning]

that feels so [gasp] *good* [moan] fffffuck...

i don't- [groan]

[moaning] I'm not ready [moaning] to cum yet...

[heavy breathing]

y-yeah... i-

nnno it felt fucking *amazing* sweet pea!

it's just...

[shyly] I want to cum with you.

what are you-

[moaning into kiss]

[more insistent kissing/moaning/groaning]

[kiss]

[pulling away with a soft smack]

[dazed] fuck.

[pause]

[nervous sound]

[quiet] would you... [mumbly] fuck me?

wha?

y-you didn't hear what I said?

[flustered] i... ah... asked you... to fuck me...

[more flustered] louder? you s-still didn't hear me?

[desperate] *please* sweetheart i *want* you to *fuck* me!

[flustered] did you hear me that time?

q-quit smirking at me like that...

you have lube, right?

[sound of a drawer opening]

[lube opening]

[surprised] oh!

nnno [gasp] it's just a little cold is all.

[gasping/moaning]

*fuckkk*.

it feels [moaning] so *fucking* good having your fingers [gasping] in my ass.

[moaning/groaning]

w-what's with that look-

[loud noise as he's found your prostate]

*FUCK*.

[moaning]

babe... *please*... *fuck*...

[groaning]

I *need* your cock.

[gasping]

[heavy breathing]

yeeessss... [moaning] I *n-need* you.. inside me *now*.

[he starts to enter you slowly]

[gasping] *oh*... *god*... *fuck*...

*fuck*... [moaning] your cock... [gasp] feels so good...

[groaning] *goddddd*... the way you're stretching... my ass feels... *nnnngh*... 

please... I need... [moaning] your cock.

I need every... [groan] fucking inch of you... [moan] inside me.

[gasping as he's all the way in you]

[breathing for a few moments]

nnnnngh... please... babe...

[kissing]

*fuckkk*... I need... [moaning]

*more*... [groaning] *need* to be fucked by you... [moaning] *need* to be f-filled with cum...

[messy kissing]

[whispering] *please*... [moaning]

*please*- *fuck* *m-me*.

[moaning/groaning]

[he begins to thrust slowly]

ohhh goddd... [moaning]

fuck. you feel- [moaning/groaning]

please... faster... 

[moans/groans mixed with kissing]

babe... f-fuck... [moaning]

please... more... [groaning]

more... [moan] oh god... I need *more*.

[he begins to move faster and you really start feeling it now]

nnnnngh... *fuck*... [groaning]

you feel [moan] so good inside me [groan]

d-don't stop... please... [moan]

[moaning] fuucck...

please... [groan]

nnnnngh... [groan] I need...

I need... [gasp] you.. to touch me... [moan]

[he begins to stroke and fuck you at the same time]

baby... [moans/groans mixed with kissing] fuck...

you feel... *nngh*... 

oh, *fuck*... I'm gonna- oh god, I'm gonna cum, cum with me.

[improv orgasm]

[come down slowly]

[multiple gentle kisses]

y-yeah... fuck... that was... *amazing*.

[shifting sounds]

[yawning] mhmm... you feel so warm.

[sleepily] I love you too...

just... gonna.. close... my eyes...

[soft breathing sounds]

[fade out]


End file.
